criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
A Deadly Game
A Deadly Game is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the twentieth case of the game as well as the city of Grimsborough. It takes place in the Financial Center, a district based in Grimsborough. Plot The victim was a homeless man called Steve Wood whose fingers were cut off using an iron maiden. The killer turned out to be the twin of Harper McAlister (Jezabela's vassal), Tyler McAlister. Tyler was a psychopath and wanted to kill someone. He knew that Steve lived in a homeless camp in Cooperville and that he had recently got out of prison, and therefore, Tyler took full advantage of it. He told Steve that he would help him to get back on his feet. The two met and Tyler took Steve to a creepy basement where he tortured the victim, cut off his fingers, ripped out and ate his liver, and finally killed him using an iron maiden, an old torture instrument. He then spread the fingers in different locations before the team found Steve's body (for Nathan to autopsy) in the torture basement in the last minute. Tyler's manner of manslaughter horrified Grimsborough anew, and the Judge sentenced him to life imprisonment with no chance for parole. Summary Victim *'Steve Wood '(got his fingers cut off before finally dying at the hands of a sadistic torturer) Murder Weapon *'Iron Maiden' Killer *'Tyler McAlister' Suspects Lennie Adams.png|Lennie Adams Jezabela.png|Jezabela Harper Mc Alister.png|Harper McAlister Tyler Mc Alister.png|Tyler McAlister Nelson Campbell.png|Nelson Campbell Killer's Profile *The killer eats caviar. *The killer takes sleeping pills. *The killer uses formol. *The killer has blond hair. *The killer wears a tie. Crime Scenes C20CS1A.jpg|Vagrant Shelter C20CS1B.jpg|Broken Car C20CS2A.jpg|Creepy Basement C20CS2B.jpg|Torture Table C20CS3A.jpg|Living Room C20CS3B.jpg|Couch Steps Chapter 1 *Analyze Finger. (06:00:00; Available after unlocking Chapter 1; Attribute: The killer eats caviar) *Investigate Vagrant Shelter. (Available after unlocking Chapter 1; Clues: Dirt Pile, Locked Box, Finger #2) *Examine Dirt Pile. (Result: Button) *Examine Button. (Result: DNA) *Analyze DNA. (00:30:00; New Suspect: Lennie Adams) *Talk to Lennie Adams. (Prerequisite: DNA analyzed) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Note) *Examine Note. (Result: Revealed Note; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Creepy Basement) *Investigate Creepy Basement. (Prerequisite: Note revealed; Clues: Necklace with Leash, Finger #3) *Analyze Finger #3. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses formol) *Examine Necklace with Leash. (Result: Jezabela's Engraving; New Suspect: Jezabela) *Talk to Jezabela. (Prerequisite: Jezabela's Engraving deciphered; New Suspect: Harper McAlister) *Talk to Harper McAlister. (Prerequisite: Jezabela interrogated) *Victim identified: Steve Wood (All tasks before must be done first) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Living Room. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clue: Medicine Cabinet) *Examine Medicine Cabinet. (Result: Bottle) *Examine Bottle. (Result: Formol Bottle) *Talk to Tyler McAlister. (Prerequisite: Formol Bottle deciphered; Profiles updated: Tyler eats caviar and uses formol, Harper uses formol) *Talk to Harper McAlister. (Prerequisite: Tyler interrogated; Profile updated: Harper eats caviar) *Investigate Torture Table. (Prerequisite: Formol Bottle deciphered; Clues: Caviar Spoon, Torn Cover, Finger #4, Iron Maiden) *Examine Caviar Spoon. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Jezabela's Fingerprints) *Talk to Jezabela. (Prerequisite: Fingerprints identified; Profile updated: Jezabela eats caviar) *Examine Torn Cover. (Result: "The Human Burger Theory" Book; New Suspect: Nelson Campbell) *Talk to Nelson Campbell. (Prerequisite: Book Cover restored; Profile updated: Nelson eats caviar) *Examine Finger #4. (Result: Hair) *Analyze Hair. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blond hair and takes sleeping pills) *Analyze Iron Maiden. (06:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Iron Maiden) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Broken Car. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Jarred Finger, Pills, Torn Card) *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Nelson Campbell's Business Card) *Talk to Nelson Campbell. (Prerequisite: Business Card restored) *Talk to Tyler McAlister. (Prerequisite: Nelson interrogated; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Couch) *Investigate Couch. (Clue: Empty Glass) *Analyze Glass. (00:30:00) *Talk to Harper McAlister. (Prerequisite: Glass analyzed; Profiles updated: Harper takes sleeping pills, Tyler takes sleeping pills) *Examine Sleeping Pills. (Result: Lennie Adams' Sleeping Pills; Profile updated: Lennie takes sleeping pills) *Talk to Lennie Adams. (Profile updated: Label on Sleeping Pills deciphered) *Investigate Creepy Basement. (All tasks before must be done first; Clue: Victim's Body) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a tie) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation *Check up on Lennie Adams. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Vagrant Shelter. (Prerequisite: Lennie interrogated; Clue: Earth Pile) *Examine Earth Pile. (Result: Gold Watch) *Examine Gold Watch. (Result: Lennie's Watch) *Give his gold watch back to Lennie Adams. (Prerequisite: Lennie's Watch identified; Reward: 100 XP) *Check that Harper McAlister is doing ok. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Living Room. (Prerequisite: Harper interrogated; Clue: Prescription Bottle) *Examine Prescription Bottle. (Result: Pills) *Analyze Pills. (03:00:00) *Give her pills to Harper McAlister. (Prerequisite: Pills analyzed; Reward: Burger) *See why Jezabela wants to see you. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Creepy Basement. (Prerequisite: Jezabela interrogated; Clue: Torn Painting) *Examine Torn Painting. (Result: Jezabela's Lithography) *Give her lithography back to Jezabela. (Prerequisite: Lithography restored; Reward: MALE Leather Cloth, Spike Choker, FEMALE Whip, Leather Outfit) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *This case and Dead Heat are the only two cases in the game in which the victim's body is not found in the first chapter. *This is one of the cases in which the player has to investigate the same crime scene twice during the main leg. *This case, Corpse in a Garden, The Secret Experiments and A Brave New World are the only cases in Grimsborough in which the victim's body is not found in the first crime scene. *This is the only case in the Financial Center in which neither the suspects nor the victim make an appearance as a suspect in previous or later cases. *This case and A Shot of Beauty are the only cases in Grimsborough that require stars only to unlock the next case, aside from normal star usage. No stars are required to advance in between chapters. *In Jezabela's Lithography puzzle it shows the historical picture of Vlad III the Impaler. *The cover picture of the book Human Burger Theory is the famous painting Saturn Devouring His Son, by Spanish artist Francisco Goya. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Grimsborough Category:Financial Center